


Snake in the Grass

by orphan_account



Series: The Garden 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gabriel has a tendency to monologue when he's mad, Gabriel is not really a very nice being, Gen, Rest of team is implied to be present, Thor hasn't had a miraculous complete 180 due to his time on earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some unspecified point during/before the Avengers movies, Gabriel and Loki switched places. Or maybe they are lying and Gabriel has really just taken Loki for his vessel, you can't really rely on what Gabriel says because he's not being any more cooperative than he has to be. Which is basically not at all.</p><p>Anyway...Thor finds out. </p><p>This fic is basically Gabriel and Thor being mad at each other and Gabriel chewing Thor out.</p><p>And leaving "strategically placed" lucky candy wrappers around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snake in the Grass

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written Gabriel, and this work is un-Betaed. Hopefully I didn't make him too out of character. I may have gone overboard with the contractions, informal pronunciations, etc. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Thor stood, his chest constricted by confusion and denial. This, this _creature_ was not his brother. What exactly it was, he did not know. But it would pay for assuming his brother's image. How dared it. Bellowing his rage, he charged the imposter, swinging Mjolnir with all his considerable might.

 

And his mighty hammer, more powerful than any other weapon in the nine realms, save Gugnir, passed straight through the creature's foul countenance and struck deep in to the earth. Before Thor could reverse the direction of his movement, dirt and rocks rushed in to bury the mighty hammer up to the very end of her handle. Try as he might, Thor was unable to remove her from the grasping earth. For the first time this evening, a pang of fear stole its way into his heart. What _was_ this creature that it could keep Mjolnir from him?

 

"FOUL VILLAIN, RELEASE MJOLNIR IMMEDIATELY! SCABAROUS CUR THAT YOU HAVE THE GALL TO IMPERSONATE AN ODINSON!

 

Rather than shrinking back in fear, or spiting back a biting insult, or doing any number of things that _Loki_ might have done, the monstrous thing wearing his brother's face just leaned back against and pulled one of the mortals little sugary treats on a stick out of thin air. Unwrapping it and letting the covering fall to the ground, his not-brother's face looked back up at him and the creature _grinned_ at him.

 

"Calm it down a bit, kiddo. You'll give yourself a hernia."

 

\----------------------

 

"I DEMAND YOU TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"

 

The fiendish creature’s strength was terrifying. Not it’s physical strength, though it was respectably strong in the physical sense as well. But what caused Thor to feel actual _fear_ for one of the few times in his life was its power to change _reality itself_ , seemingly according to its very whims.

 

It had taken almost no time at all to immobilize his comrades, the group of brave Midgardians, who were indeed formidable for mortal men. At first it had _played_ with them. Killer clowns and strange mortals wearing masks and wielding the electric lumber saws the mortals seemed to favor were sent after Clint. Iron Man had been pinned to the ground beneath a huge anvil that had dropped from the sky. It had somehow not even dented the brave warrior’s armor but was as unliftable as Mjolnir was to the unworthy. The good Captains movements slowed more and more, until he was very nearly motionless. But it was only his actions thus affected, as his eyes darted frantically back and forth, reflecting his inner frustration and worry at his inability to join battle with their foe.

 

Eventually they had all been overcome and immobilized by his false-brother’s tricks and creatures. Thor himself, the only one of them left with the power of speech, had been somehow paralyzed by his own lightning when he had tried to fry the imposter where it stood smirking at them. Alas, his efforts were to no avail. The lying wretch had taken the field. Thor could hear his own teeth grinding out his frustration as it approached him, gloating in its victory over them.

 

“So tell me Thor, how does it feel to know that the person who has been insisting that he is not your little bro and that he really never was…is really not your brother? Though frankly you didn’t treat your real bro, or at least really adopted little bro much like family…so I’m inclined to think that it applies to the both of us.”

 

"And you know, I’ve _seen_ what you did to your _beloved brother_ …I mean, what kinda brother _wouldn't_ break his little bro's arm, make fun of him, and oh so casually mention that he'd just killed his bro's _kid_ when he left?[1] What good _brother_ wouldn't hold the littler one down so his mouth could get sewn closed instead'a standing up forhim like _family should_ , I mean, isn't paying wergild one of your customs anyways? What good brother wouldn't laugh at his sibling when he's forced to fall back on being chased down and bred by a horse, 'cause his _dad_ threatened to kill him as a punishment because his _dad_ had made a bad deal?

 

This strange, so small yet so powerful beings voice lowered, tight with tension as his eyes darkened with remember pain and anger. "Such abounding love and devotion, it reminds me of some of my _own_ dear brothers. Ya know, one o' them _stabbed me in the heart_ , or at least he stabbed what he thought was me, not all that long ago. _And_ he had the nerve to say he was sorry.  Why, he even cried for me. Too bad for him, I learned about them big bad crocodile tears long ago. But of course it still wasn't _his_ fault he stabbed me, it was mine. I mean, after all, I didn't agree with him. I went against him. He was too arrogant, too vain. He thought _he_ had the right to rule over everything, and every one. _And I clearly didn't know my place."_

 

Turning and walking over to the God, the smaller man stared directly into his eyes, his condemning words spilling viciously into the air, each word resonating with truth. He clearly was not just talking about this...Luci. And perhaps Thor felt guilty. But it was not this being's right to judge _him_. He may not have always been just in his actions towards his brother. But truly, none could say such a thing. Some of his actions may have been harsh, but his slippery brother did often deserve it as well. Surely the being could not ignore such a thing. Everyone knew that Loki was unworthy, using his tricks and magic in place of facing his opponents as a true warrior. He truly did love his brother, but he often needed correcting. Such a reliance on words and trickery was unworthy of a son of Odin. His brother yet needed to learn his duties, and his place as a son of Odin. Thor would truly do nearly anything would it mean the return of his brother to him. But the being should not pretend that Loki was blameless in all. He spoke of a brother that had betrayed him, nearly killed him. Thought he had killed him. At least the creature's brother had been remorseful, and apologized. Loki had done no such thing after the destroyer.

 

"Ya see, what happened to _my_ brother was he was cast down for defying my father. But I'm not like _your_ brother, I didn't follow him down, didn't reassure him, didn't tell him I still loved him, not like _your_ brother did. I didn't have the courage, not then, to lie to him, or force him to think about his family and what he was doing to us. 'Course, old Luci's a bit more perceptive that you are, and I wasn't nearly as good as lying then as I am now. I hadn't had as much practice. But the point is I didn't _make_ him think that he had lost it all, and I didn't make him think everything he'd ever loved was really gone forever before it was too late and it really _was_ gone.

 

Oh, and I didn't spare his friends, who got cast out along with him for disobeying our father's orders. You see, they objected to his being cast out. They committed "treason" against my Father, disobeyed his orders and trying to bring my brother back. My other brother was in charge by then. He cast them out for rebellion as well. Father had made his commandment quite clear; my brother was to be cast out. My other brother, the one in charge, was quite right to send the hosts against them. Our father's word is always just, you see.

 

Your brother though, he didn't send an army. He sent one little machine that he could personally control against the traitors. And they were traitors; don't even try to deny it, bucko. They'd rebelled against _your_ father's command, _and_ against your brother _who was the king_. And you declared yourself their leader, their defender. You threw in your lot with a bunch of traitors, and didn't even think twice about it. And your brother found the loophole. You offered to give yourself up, to protect them. If he "killed" you, _Aesir_ law would be satisfied. You were their leader, weren't you? And your father isn't _stupid_ , he wasn't gonna banish you and make you human without a failsafe. He wouldn't just let his shining golden son _die_ because he didn't have to brains to figure out how much damage a mere human could take.  And then if the failsafe wasn't an automatic reset, well, the fact that you were _willing_ to die to protect your friends, would win you the right to come back to Asgard. So...maybe you actually earned your way back into Asgard...but you can't even be sure of that. But either way, it was your brother who got you back. And he didn't kill your friends either. Well, that was _clearly_ a malicious action. _Obviously_ he'd betrayed his friends and more importantly, you, Thor. So trying to take charge instead of your brother who'd already been appointed King the second you returned to Asgard was _justified_ , do you think? 'Cause when the King's your dad, listening to what he says and obeying orders is all well and good, but when the King's your brother you can always just ignore what he says and just keeping believing what you think is going on, just like always, right? Who needs to actually respect their King?

 

And _your precious_ humans. They sit there and pretend to be all shocked and upset. But they don't care, not really. I'm mean, he's a monster right? He kinda deserves it, doesn't he? I mean, after all, he tried to destroy an entire _race_. Clearly he is a wicked, evil man to try to do such a thing. It doesn't mean anything that they were at war. Why, he'd had a hand in starting the war anyway. He'd let three frost giants, who were promptly killed, into the palace and ruined _Thor's_ coronation. Such a horrible betrayal, he'd stopped a foolhardy, king who'd as soon attack another realm as breath from being put on the throne by showing his Father, and the rest of Asgard, that their crown prince was spoiling for a fight, the he actually wanted to go to war an see what bloodshed and misery he could wreak. And all in the name of Glory and Honor.

 

Ya gotta feel sorry for 'em. Glory and Honor, that is. To be fair, I can't completely relate, as no one's ever fought a war in _my_ name, and for sure they haven't fought any I was against. But there are a lot of your humans (Midgardians to you, Thunderpants) that like to fight 'em in dear ol' Dad's name. Funny that. As I recall, he was always _really_ specific about when he wanted a war fought. I ought to know, I was the one delivering the orders. But, barring my own beauteous personnage delivering _specific_ commandments from on high, I do believe the general rule is: Thou shalt not kill. Doesn't stop 'em from sayin' that their little wars and murders are all on Dad's orders though. They generally aren't too pleased when I get around to showin' up to call 'em out on it though. Though it would admittedly take a pretty special personality to appreciate....well you really don't wanna know the details of the surprises I cook up for some of them. Interesting as it would be to see what it takes to get one of you Norse guys to puke, I am getting a bit off topic here. Oh yeah, Honor and Glory. Their names aren't taken in vain nearly as much as my dad's, unless you’re in Asgard, there they beat the pants right offa his. Not a good thing, by the way."

 

The being leans back against a nearby tree, peering insolently up at the thunder god as he unwraps a Midgardian sweet that he seems to have pulled out of the very air itself.  

 

Head cocked to the side, the creature narrows its eyes as it stares at Thor. But the Às has played this game before, though it pains him to remember it. Loki would often do the same, taking his actions and words and twisting them to appear in as bad a light as possible. Long ago Thor had learned that the only way for him to counteract his slippery words was to say and do nothing until he tired of his game. The same tactics would surely work upon this monster that so skillfully wore his brother’s skin.

 

Letting the empty brown wrapper fall to the ground, the being licks his fingers and smiles crookedly. “What, not going to take the chance to defend yourself? Or do you think your friends have enough faith in your goodness and inherent righteousness that it doesn’t matter what I say? Well, here’s a wake-up call for ya, buddy. None of you are innocent. All of your friends have done terrible things themselves, why would they believe you to have been incapable of having committed your own crimes? Oh, hey and you, ya you Captain Holier than Thou. You’re not perfect either, just so ya know. And you can quit looking at the candy wrappers all disapproving-like. For your information, they’re just another part of the justice biz. ‘Cause anyone that picks up one of _my_ wrappers gets a blessing. Get it? Lucky candy wrappers, _way_ better than lucky pennies. But I guess I’m gettin’ a bit off topic there.”

 

Swinging around to face Thor once more, the false Loki smiled mockingly and, putting on his lecture face, which was strangely accompanied by a change to Midgardian clothes, some kind of dress and a…square hat?, the creature continued on with his accusations.

 

“So yeah, I can totally see where the fact that his brother marched into Jotunheim and actually set off the war by killing _hundreds_ of their people shouldn't matter. Nope, not a bit. Didja know that he told Thor not to go? At first anyway. After all, he knew Static-cling there wasn't gonna listen. Oh, and then he told a guard to go fetch Daddy, and tried hold them up at the bridge. Oh, but Mr. All-seeing, hah all-seeing, he can't see half of what goes on under his nose, let alone some of the really important things that happen. Like anything involving me, for instance. But aannyywayys... _somebody_ wouldn't listen when his 'dearest bro' told him it was a bad idea. But he went; he stood by his brother anyway. Even though he'd set it up and _knew_ they were gonna get in trouble over it. And when they were there, well, he tried to contain the situation, didn't he? Tried to talk your way out of fighting. And it almost worked, did it? But all it took was one little insult, any you Prince Arrogant of the Flowing Locks, attacked them. Or should I say _princess_? Wow, you really showed them that you were a manly man, truly _worthy of an Odinson,_ don’t ‘cha think?”

 

Thor inhaled sharply at that. Had the foul creature been following his thoughts? Had he been present at the time of his banishment? Could he mean ought else? Had he learned of Thor’s test from Loki? Was he truly implying that Thor was an unworthy prince and unworthy of having a brother? Looking up into the beings strange, dark-lit eyes and clever, malicious smile Thor could not doubt it. The gall of the creature. None had the right to treat the son of Odin in such a manner. When he regained his freedom he would most assuredly kill it.

 

“But all that, it's all in the past, isn't it? You served your three days penance and it was all forgotten. But 'cha know, I wonder how long you would've been stuck here on earth, if your bro hadn't _lied_ to you or nearly killed you. But obviously it was enough time. You only killed a few hundreds of the Jotunn after all. Three days was enough to create an adequate change of heart, you didn't need any other punishment. So you go on your merry way, without any consequences. Or are there a few? Now, if you’d really learned the lesson...would you have had that lovely melodramatic fight with your dearest little bro, or would you maybe have listened a little?  As for reparations, why when‘ve you made reparations to the Jotunn? You never have before. I mean, like that time with the wall and the horse again. Wasn't that builder a Jotun, and didn't you kill him when you found out? Now, you could say you were worried for your brother, afraid that he'd hurt him. But you and I know the truth, don't we Thor? You killed him because he was a monster, and all of Asgard agreed. I mean, retrospectively it made it okay that they were trying to get out of the _wise_ Odin's foolish agreement. They got a free wall out of it after all. So sad that your brother had _already fixed_ that problem, but it was so much easier to give the credit to the brave, monster-killing Thor. Especially since his brother hadn’t even got back yet, and had clearly used some form of devilish trickery, oh sorry that’s the wrong religion. But anyways, he’d used his _brain_ to resolve the situation, as was his wont, rather than challenging the builder to a duel or something of the sort. Since that would have been _so honorable_. It was a good thing they had you Thor, so prepared to murder someone that was so inconvenient for them, just ‘cause he was a Jotun. And there weren’t any real consequences, were there? I mean, he was just a Jotun, right? The only real repercussions you had to deal with were what, a feast? A few adoring crowds cheering you on? Brave warriors demanding you tell and retell the tale, toasting you and singing songs of your bravery? And then you had the added bonus of it turning into a _fine jest_ as well, when your brother returned. He'd actually been caught by the stallion he had lured away, making it impossible for the builder to finish the wall. But that part didn't matter, as you'd just killed him anyway. No, it was truly amusing that the only way for your brother to effectively distract such a well-trained, powerful horse was by becoming a mare in heat and leading it far away. It made for such a good opportunity to mock him, to belittle his actions. I mean, a man? Pregnant? He'd had to give birth to a foal, with eight legs no less? A fine jest indeed. I mean, what was a year trapped in the form a horse? It's really too bad that you _never asked_ Heimdall where to find him during his pregnancy. Perhaps you could have profited from the situation by catching him and riding him about. Wouldn’t that have been fun?”

 

“But back to the world-destroying part. You know, how your crazy, malicious little brother tried to commit genocide after he discovered that he was one of them. Kind of a strange time to decide to kill them don’t cha think? I mean, he'd been convinced that they were monsters before, but _had tried to avoid killing them_. Strange that they became so much more monstrous _after_ he'd found out that he was one of them. But then, he didn't do it right away, did he? So there’s a question for you Thor, why _did_ he kill them? What was his _real_ reason?”

 

“Or maybe it wasn't him. Maybe I've been lying to you. I mean, after all, I've been masquerading as the God of Lies and Mischief for some time now. And the command that _my_ father gave me, the one where I was to destroy the Nephilim, to stir them up to war until they had all been killed off, is still in effect. And the Nephilim were giants too. Humans are so _adorkable_ ; they assumed that they were half-angels. That order _is_ still in effect mainly because he's not here to cancel it but there you are. Kinda ironic, isn’t it? But I can tell ya, my Dad didn't thank for them messing around with his precious little humans. He had me kill them all, you know? At least the ones on earth anyways. But I guess the real question is whether or not it I was the one in Asgard when you came back, or if it was your brother up there. One thing that I have told you, for your brother, is that Loki has no desire to return to Asgard. And that is completely true. The real question is: when did he _really_ find out that he was a frost giant? Because he does know Thor, he knows. So, can _you_ tell me when he left, when I replaced him? Of course you can't. I really, really doubt that there is anyone that can. Not in your family, and none of your friends. But do ya wanna know the really funny part? I didn't really even know his backstory, like _at all,_ the first few times we switched. 'Cause at first we kind of switched back and forth a little. We thought it’d be funny, and it wasn't like I had anything better to do. Your faces when you finally worked it out would’ve been _hilarious_ , we had this whole, amazingly awesome plan that would have ended up conning like, all of your nine realms thingamajig. But _no one ever even_ _noticed_ that something was off, that my personality was really nothing like his. It was really, really depressing. That was before he figured it out, before his loneliness and disillusionment drove him away. And it takes a while, that process. I know. I went through the same thing."

 

"Of course, my circumstances were a bit different. I hadn't found out that I was a different species; one that I had been repeatedly told and shown it was okay to kill, to degrade, to crush under one's boot because it was okay, because they were monsters. I mean, that was your reasoning that one time when he'd run off with a giantess, wasn't it. I mean, he'd even had kids with the disgusting thing. It was a good thing that you were there to rescue him from her wasn't it? I mean, you even made sure he'd never fall under her evil spell again right? That was, after all, why you killed her and took away the kids, wasn't it? And then you dragged your delusional little brother back to Asgard where you and your Dad could start convincing him of how wrong he'd been, that the mother of his children, and the kids too, were monsters and had deserved to die. And that he should be grateful to you for coming to rescue him from them. It took him a long time to "recover" didn't it? Why, you would have thought that they'd really loved each other. Good thing he had you and his dad to forcibly drag him back to his senses, _WASN'T IT?”_

 

“Wanna know a fun fact? In my theology, my religion, if your parents don't teach you to be good, act in righteousness, blah blah, they get blamed for your sins. The ones they either taught you to do, or didn't teach you not to do anyways. And it really seems to me that Loki-boy's learned his problem solving skills, by which I mean killing/maiming people that get in his way, and even the lying a manipulating part actually, from the best. The Jotunn-are-monsters attitude is obvious too 'cause he didn't always think like that, and who was it that taught him different anyway? So right now you, I've not got jurisdiction over you. 'Cause yeah, forgot to mention it but I'm in charge of Judgment, Justice, Vengeance, all that fun stuff on this planet. And so far you haven't attacked the little humans, at least not unreasonably. Now Loki, if that is Loki and not just me dispensing vengeance with my usual flair and style, well apparently he is "sinning" there. I've so got jurisdiction of his case. But see, I don't really think it's the guy's fault there. Between you and your dad, heck, all of Asgard's brainwashing and then the void and the Chitauri, I'm not judging him as guilty for his own actions. But you better hope I never meet your dad again, 'cause I can and will hold him guilty, and pass judgment on him in an appropriate, or maybe it'd be better to say inappropriate, way.” 

“So Thor, I completely understand. You want your brother back. Who wouldn’t, when he’s such a convenient scapegoat, someone you can blame all your problems on? And he gives you so many opportunities to ‘jest’ with him ‘cause you can call him weak, womanly, practically useless and not even worth listening to, except when you need his brain to help you fix your messes. Because you never listen to his advice before you go ahead and make the mess, not _really_. You do what you want. But there's just one problem with what you want right now. _You don't deserve to have him as your brother._ And look at you, so proud and angry. You don't even feel guilty, not really. You’re just mad at me for saying out loud what should've been obvious to you, and to everyone else. It kind of was too, wasn't it? But instead of holding you responsible for it everyone just kind of adopted your opinion as always being right and taking their cues on how to treat Loki from you, Thor the golden prince, beloved of the realm. Well, and your mom and dad too. They called him their son but didn't treat him like family. They only pretended, and tried to make him be who they wanted him to be instead of who he was.”

 

“So yeah, yeah, you want your brother back, I'm an evil fiend that's done something horrible to him, _whatever._ Nothing I've done has been worse that what you've been doing to him for _years_ , he doesn't want to go back, and I've had enough of your crap. It's really actually quite funny how your brother is the god of lies, but you, you really steal the show when it comes to _lying to yourself_. You heard everything I just said, you know it's true, but you still feel entitled and that being around _you_ is the best thing to ever happen to Loki and that your being all brotherly and loving by trying to drag him back against his will, probably to rehabilitate him again. Newsflash, that's really a bad idea. Your rehabilitation is more like brainwashing. So yeah, no. Not gonna give your brother back, since you don't deserve him and he certainly doesn't deserve you. And just to spell it out to you that was not a compliment to _you._ You’re welcome to look though. Just don't start breaking too many things. Because if you do, you'll have wandered into _my_ jurisdiction. And believe me, you wouldn't appreciate it. At all.”

 

“But hey, I'm in charge of justice but I've also got hope covered. 'Cause yeah I'm all about just desserts, actually about any kind of dessert, desserts are _awesome_ , but there's this other little thing in my religion called repentance. And it's all about changing your heart. Not about punishments or blame, it's all about second chances. But first you've gotta want to change. And then you've gotta admit to yourself about what you've been doing wrong. There's no way you'll change if you can't even do that, so at this point I'm not holding out too much hope for you. But hey, you never know, it is up to you after all. Of course, if you were really sorry for the things you did to your brother you'd apologize for them. If you were under my jurisdiction I'd definitely make you pray to my Dad too, to ask _his_ forgiveness. That would be hilarious; I'd totally listen in on _that_ conversation. And you'd totally deserve it. Too bad you’re both pagans. And then there's the real key, STOP DOING IT! So hey, if you can manage that I'd have no problem with ya. Maybe your real brother would actually forgive you, who knows? Until you do though, he'll know your lying when you make all your self-righteous little promises that you think you keep when you really, really don't. He is the god of lies and truths, after all. And no, I didn't get the title wrong. How can you be a god of lies without being in charge of truths too? And let’s be honest, it wasn't ever the _lies_ that he got in trouble for. It was always those oh-so-inconvenient truths. And your family, your entire little otherworldly "paradise" is just full of inconvenient truths, isn't it?”

 

“So maybe, just maybe, if you change and _if_ I'm in a good mood, you'll get your brother back. But the way things are now, no way am I going to send Loki back to that very special version of hell you call Asgard. He certainly doesn't deserve it. 'Cause there'd be no way out for him, not to learn better and change if I did that. So no, not doing it. But hey, I'm a generous guy. I'll give you a few extra tips. Maybe you should try to actually understand your brother for once. Ya know, get to know him. His dreams, his hopes, his fears...ya know the drill. If you really want to find him, figure out what _he_ wants and where _he'd_ go to get it. I know he's told you what he wants outta life. And really, it's not that hard to figure out. So show me, show me you listened, even a little. Show me that you actually know your brother better than I do. You've had over a thousand years’ time to get to know him. I've only had _a fraction_ of that time. So figure it out, and find him.”

 

“And until you do, until you actually care about who he is, every time you see him, every time you speak to him you won't know. You won't know if it's me, and you won't know if it's really him, this time. Every time you'll wonder, and you'll realize that you never cared enough, never knew him well enough to be _able_ to tell the difference. And you'll know, you'll never be able to forget, that you can't even tell the difference between your own brother, and a stranger wearing his face."

 

Raising his hand, the being snapped its fingers. A bright white light filled the clearing, freeing each of the Avengers from the various bonds placed upon them. As Thor stood blinking, regaining his balance, footing and dignity, a chill breeze swirled around him and he heard a whispered parting fading away as it flowed on past him.

 

"See ya around, kiddo."

  


* * *

[1] This actually happened in the comic verse. And no, I don't actually know much about the comics, and this is not a comics verse, or comics cross-over verse. 


End file.
